Learning it all over again
by StressedBear
Summary: We did many tests and as much as we could to help his eyes, but in there end there wasn't much we could do. From what we have gathered all he can see is light, as in the ability to tell if it is night or day. Not shapes, colors or anything of that sort.
1. Chapter I

Learning it all over again A Prince of Tennis Fanfiction.

"Hah look at the kid! Hit him some more!" A voice laughed from the court up the stairs. Turning to look upwards towards the court, Ryoma shielded his eyes against the dying light. Narrowing his eyes he started up the stairs, planning to teach a few lessons to the people abusing tennis.

Three teenagers stood around a boy of eight, the boy was crouched in the fetal position his hands over his head to protect from the rackets that were aiming at his head. Ryoma saw red, swiftly bringing his racquet from his bag he grabbed a discarded ball of the ground. Tossing it up he aimed for the tallest boy's head.

His head snapping forward the blonde boy turned around, upon seeing Echizen his mouth curled into a nasty smirk, "Look what we have here boys, a little twerp." The others turned around to look at Ryoma as well.

"Leave the kid alone." Ryoma said, his voice low, he raised his head and stared into the eyes of the blonde.

"Who are you to tell us what to do, brat?" The tallest spat out, glaring at Ryoma, he raised his racquet in his hand to point it at Ryoma.

"Someone who'll defeat you." Ryoma smirked at the angered expression on the blonde's face.

"You have nerve kid! I challenge you to a match! Saburo you be the chair umpire." He said to the boy on his left, the boy nodded and went to sit in the chair.

"Fine, I'll end this match in three minutes." Ryoma said turning around.

Picking up the ball in the middle of the court he looked at the blonde boy at the other end, tossing the ball over to him he smirked, "You serve first." With that he turned around and walked to the base line. Getting into position Ryoma stared at the blonde boy as he threw the ball up and sent it hurtling towards Ryoma. Moving to the side quickly he brought his racquet up and swung it easily at the ball, sending it quickly back. Smashing into the ground just before the base line, Ryoma smirked.

"F-Fifteen-love" Said the umpire, his voice shaking a little.

Again the blonde boy served the ball and just as easily Ryoma hit it back, this time though the blonde boy hit it back, his ball just sailing over the net, Ryoma sprinted to catch up to it, just reaching it in time he sent it back as a lob. The blonde boy jumped up to hit it, his racquet swinging up to return the felt covered ball when his racquet slipped from his slippery hands, sailing towards the net post the raquet snapped in half. The strings flailing they landed harmlessly away from them, while the handle flew out and hit Ryoma, who was still on the ground. Letting out a cry as he felt the edges of the handle cut his face, he felt blood running down his face, not opening his eyes he tried to stand but found himself unable as his arms were shaking and weak.

"What did you do! W-we have to do something!" One of the boys called frantically. The one boy, must have been the blonde one, snarled, "No! Just leave him, he was going to get beaten anyways this is his retribution!" Even at his words Ryoma heard them leaving the courts at a run. Slowly trying to open his eyes Ryoma last saw the courts fading from his vision, all he was left with was a hazy world of light.

Swallowing his pride and fear Ryoma called out, "Help!" He heard a sound of small light steps across the ground.

"Mister! Mister you're hurt! What can I do!" Said what must have been the boy that the teenagers had been abusing.

"Just, just go find someone." Ryoma said quietly, turning his face towards the sound.

"Okay mister! I'll be right back, stay here!" He heard the boy running across the ground. His fear overtaking him now as he tried his eyes again. Nothing, just hazy he knew it was light, but if he didn't know it, he wouldn't know that he was on a tennis court. Surely...surely the doctors could do something right? They were supposed to fix these sorts of things. He'd be able to play tennis. They'd fix him. He'd be able to see again. All he felt though was pain across his eyes, the handle must have hit across both his eyes, causing them to bleed. He felt the blood running down his face, warm, wet. The stuff that kept him alive. Laying down slowly Ryoma closed his eyes and began to breathe slowly as he felt panic start to overtake him.

Kunimitsu PoV

* * *

><p>"Mister! Mister! Help!" A frantic voice called Kunimitsu Tezuka from his thoughts. Looking down he saw a boy about eight running down the stairs leading to the tennis courts. The boy saw him and ran towards his sides heaving. "Mister!...There's...a...boy...he's...he's hurt!" The boy said, his words coming out in pants.<p>

Looking at the boy closely, he truly seemed in a panic. Nodding Kunimitsu put a hand on the younger boys shoulder to stop his babbling, "Where is he?" He said calmly.

The boy pointed, his hand shaking, "In the tennis courts!" He began to pull on Kunimitsu's hand, up the stairs with him. Following the boy, Kunimitsu took in the scene, there lying near the net of court one was a boy, a broken handle lay near with blood spattered on the ground. His eyes settling on the boy he took in the familiar jacket that he himself put on every day. The only person that small off of the regular's was Echizen. Echizen! The boy was Echizen! Quickly moving forward he was startled when he heard Echizen speak.

"Who are you?" Echizen turned his head to look at him, what? He couldn't see me? His eyes widened even more as he took in his kohai's face. Blood was dripping from his eyes, a long cut ran from his left eyes to his right. He can't see me!

"Echizen...it's Tezuka." He saw the boy relax slightly; moving forward Kunimitsu touched his arm to show him where he was. "I'm going to help you up; we're going to the hospital Echizen." He slowly put his right arm underneath Echizen's left shoulder, helping his to his feet. Bending slightly he said again, "Just lean on me, we're going to go down the stairs to the nearest house and get a call to your family. The hospital is too far away to walk."

"Fine. I know I'm pathetic." Echizen said, his voice holding hatred. Must be for his lack of sight.

"You're just injured. Now. Come." He said, forcefully pulling Echizen forwards. Reluctantly Echizen started to lean on Kunimitsu, his legs shaking slightly. Sighing quietly so the boy wouldn't hear him, he had a feeling if he heard it he'd get angry. But this boy, who played tennis like it was an art, he might not ever be able to play again, Echizen probably would have been one of the youngest pro players out there if he would have continued to play.

They were at the stairs, just as Echizen's foot went into the open air, expecting there to be more ground he pulled back quickly. Kunimitsu cursed his mistake, he should have told him. Making a split second decision Kunimitsu crouched down more, "Echizen, it'll be easier for both of us if you get on my back."

He felt Echizen stiffen, "No, I'm not getting on your back."

"It's either that, or I carry you bridal style. You get to keep your pride while on my back." He said, smirking as he talked of pride. He knew Echizen had a big pride.

"Fine." Was all he heard before he crouched down in front of Echizen. He felt Echizen's hands go up his back to wrap around his throat. His arms behind him he wrapped them around the backs of Echizen's knees before standing up, lifting the light boy with him.

Ryoma PoV

* * *

><p>Shutting his eyes tightly, the pain lanced through them. He didn't want to open his eyes though, he didn't want to face the truth. Then he felt Tezuka moving. They were going to go done the stairs. Unconsciously Ryoma tightened his grip, he didn't want to fall, and he'd be even more lost then he was now.<p>

Before he knew it, they were on the ground again. Loosening his grip on Tezuka, he tried to be let down, but Tezuka kept a firm grip on his legs, "Tezuka...let me down."

"No, this is easier." Tezuka said, walking forward. Ryoma mentally glared at him as he gave up and rested his face against Tezuka's back. His mind slowly slipping into unconsciousness

"Echizen, we're here." A voice broke through Ryoma's sleep. What? He fell asleep? Looking up startled, he opened his eyes, but just a hazy landscape met him, he couldn't tell shapes, or colour or anything, only that is was still light out.

"Where's here, Tezuka?" He ground out, his voice angry. Not at Tezuka, at his own stupid mistake.

"Hospital." He felt Tezuka stiffen, and then he was walking again, presumably into the aforementioned building.

Kunimitsu PoV

* * *

><p>Carrying his kohai through the sliding doors, he caught the attention of the doctor who was passing through the library. The doctor noticing Echizen rushed right over, his eyes wide as he took in the blood still falling from Echizen's eyes.<p>

"What happened? Come with me, right now. Umeko get a gurney, follow us." The doctor said, saying orders as a nurse joined us on our quick walk through the hospital hallways. The doctor lead us through hallways until opening a door, "Lay him on the bed in here. We have to do some tests to see what we can do. There is a waiting room to the right if you are going to stay." Said the man, showing him a room that had a metal bed for Echizen, and medical requirement everywhere.

Crouching down I felt Echizen's hands leave my throat, and slide down my back, letting him onto the ground, turning around quickly, he saw his legs shake slightly threatening to buckle but grabbing onto the bed and keeping himself steady. Then using his hands Echizen lifted himself up onto the bed and laid down. He turned his head towards me, "Thank you."

He nodded, "I'll be in the waiting room." Looking at him for a second I spun around and left the room.

Walking down the hallway Kunimitsu passed a phone, pausing slightly he decided to call Echizen's family. They could be here for him, picking up the phone he heard the dial tone. Then realizing that he didn't even know the number to call, looking underneath in the cupboard beneath the phone he noticed a phone book. There he found Echizen's home phone number. Quickly punching in the number he heard it ring as a female voice answered, "Hello, you've reached the Echizen household."

Clearing his voice Kunimitsu spoke into the phone, "Hello, I am Kunimitsu Tezuka. I am Ryoma's captain on the tennis club and currently Ryoma is in the hospital because of a tennis accident."

Hearing a gasp on the other line, Kunimitsu waited for the woman to come back, "Ryoma is in the hospital?" A man's voice this time, must be his father...

"Yes, a tennis accident has caused what may be permanent damage to his eyes." He said, his voice steady.

"Okay. Thank you, we'll be there right away." The man said, hanging up the phone.

Sighing Kunimitsu continued onto the waiting room, he'd wait for Echizen's family there. Then wait for the results on Echizen's eyes.

Ten minutes later, two people walked into the waiting room, a couple. The man, apparently recognizing him as the captain, walked over to him. "Is there anything yet? Tell me what happened." The man said, standing in front of him. Kunimitsu looked at the man, from what he had heard this man was as so close to pro that he could get there easily but gave it up for his son, he was supposedly brash, cocky, arrogant, but is seemed when it came to his son he was as serious as it got.

"I was walking when a boy came up to me asking for help, he had said that during a tennis match someone had gotten hurt. So I followed the boy to help, it turns out that it was Echizen...excuse me, Ryoma. During the match it seemed that the handle of a racquet had broken and had flown into Ryoma's face, cutting across his eyes. He was bleeding profusely when I arrived. I carried him here as he was unable to stand by himself. From what I know, he was unable to see at all."

The man nodded, his wife behind him stepped forward, "I'm Rinko Echizen Ryoma's mother, and this is Nanjiro his father. Thank you for being there for Ryoma." Rinko bowed her head in thanks. I nodded at her. They both sat down near me to wait for the inevitable.

It wasn't for another twenty minutes that the doctor who had seen Kunimitsu first, came out. Seeing him Kunimitsu stood up, followed by Nanjiro and Rinko. Gesturing for the three of them to follow the doctor led them into a office. Sitting behind the desk, he waited for the three of them to sit.

"I assume you are the boy's parents?" He asked, looking at Rinko and Nanjiro. They both nodded. Continuing the doctor looked grim, "We did many tests and as much as we could to help his eyes, but in there end there wasn't much we could do. From what we have gathered all he can see is light, as in the ability to tell if it is night or day. Not shapes, colors or anything of that sort. It was a cut that crossed across the cornea and into the retina causing him to lose sight in both eyes. I am sorry to tell you that there is no chance that he will ever see again. There is too much damage." The doctor's eyes were sad as he looked at them. Hearing a gasp and a sob from his right he looked at Rinko, whose head was in her hands. The doctor stood, catching their attention, "My name is Osamu, please if you ever need someone to see his eyes, come and contact me. Your son is in room 134. He is currently unconscious, when he wakes up you can take him home if he is up to it. He is to keep the bandages around his eyes until the bleeding stops, whenever the bleeding has soaked through the bandages, please replace them. Now I'm sorry but I have another patient I must attend to."

Watching the doctor as he left the room, Kunimitsu stood, followed by Nanjiro and Rinko. Leaving the office they started towards Ryoma's room, pausing slightly, he decided to let the family have their time together, "Excuse me, but I must be going. I will see Echizen when he is able to return to school. I hope that he will be able to recover well." With that Kunimitsu turned around and left the hospital, his steps carrying him home. What is Echizen was never able to play tennis? What would the boy even do? He seemed to live and breath tennis.

Ryoma PoV

* * *

><p>"Ryoma, oh Ryoma." He heard his mother cry out, he felt her grip tighten on his hand. She let out another cry. "Mum, I'm fine." He said softly, gently pulling his hand out of her grip.<p>

"Ryoma! You're blind. You're not fine!" She said, grabbing his hand again. Ryoma winced as her grip tightened.

He felt the reality sink in, he wasn't able to see, "They can't fix it? Can I ever see again?" He asked, his voice strained.

"No, never again. Too much damage Ryoma."He heard his father's familiar voice. Turning his head towards the voice, he heard the sadness in his voice.

"I-I can't ever see?" He asked, cursing himself as he heard himself stammer. He'd never see a sunrise, or tennis…what was he going to do?

"I'm sorry Ryoma." He heard his mother's voice as she gripped his hand.

"When can I go home?" He asked, he wanted out of here. He could smell the disinfectant and it was sickening.

"The doctor said as soon as you feel able." His father said.

"I want to go home now." Ryoma said forcefully, pushing himself into a sitting position. Stopping for a second as the blood rushed back to his head, making his balance falter. Sitting for a second then throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he stood up. His legs threatening to collapse but he kept steady. Looking to where he had last heard his father's voice, "Can we go?" He asked, feeling his father's hand land on his shoulder. Leading him towards the door and down the hall, during the walk Ryoma brought his hand to his face to feel the bandages that were wrapped around his eyes. Right now he couldn't even tell light.

To the elevator they walked, through the lobby and to the car that was in the parking lot, Ryoma being led by his father the entire way. Is it always going to be like this? To be led everywhere?

When they reached their home, Ryoma's mum made him change his bandages before leaving him alone. Standing in the middle of his room Ryoma felt for his bed, quickly stripping down he crawled under the covers and laid there, Karupin lying on his feet.

It wasn't until morning that Ryoma awoke, opening his eyes all he saw was light, panic set in. Trying to see in front of him he threw his hands in front of his face. Then realizing that he'd never see himself again he laid back down, facing the ceiling. He could see the light; he knew it was morning at least. Probably early, he wasn't a very late sleeper. At least not lately when he had been getting up early for the morning tennis practice that Tezuka had been making them all go to.

Slowly sitting up, Ryoma put his feet over the edge of his bed and got up. He held his hands out before him as he went in the direction of his dresser. He felt it beneath his hands, then counting down the number of drawers he reached in and grabbed his uniform pants and shirt and finally underwear, he knew that his training clothes were in the locker room at Seigaku. Slowly he put on his clothes, getting his Regulars jackets from where he had hung it on a hook near his door. Putting on his jacket he zipped it up and grabbed his bag from where it sat on his chair.

His hand following the wall he went down the hall towards the kitchen where he knew his family would be. "Ryoma? You're up? Why are you ready to go! You possibly can't go now." His mother said. He heard her walk towards him then felt hands cup his face.

"Mum. I'm fine, I want to go to school. Can you please just change the bandages then I will go to school. There's nothing I can do at home anyways." He said, pulling away from her hands.

He heard his mother huff, "I won't get you to change your mind will you?" He shook his head, "Fine. But let your father drive you to school at least." It wasn't a question. He had no choice but to agree.

"Are you ready to go Ryoma?" He heard his father ask, Ryoma nodded, he then felt his dad's hand on his shoulder, "Okay, let's get going then." Ryoma felt his father's hand lead him out of their house. Walking in the direction that he was being led in Ryoma, felt the car ahead of him. Walking to the other side he opened the door and got in.

"Do you think I'll ever play tennis again?" He asked, turning to where he knew his dad was.

"Ryoma….that is up to you." Was all his father said, sighing Ryoma thought about his words. Maybe…maybe if he just practiced, he'd become even better. To rely only on his hearing and touch would put him higher then he was before. So even if he played **Y**ukimura again, he could go without his sight.

"Ryoma, we're at your school." He heard his dad say, pulling him from his musings. Nodding Ryoma opened the door and got out of the car. His tennis and school bag with him. He felt a hand on his back, turning around he heard his father say, "Ryoma…just get through the day. If anything happens. Call me and I'll come and get you." He hadn't ever heard such words from his father, who was always pushing him. Now it seemed that even Ryoma couldn't be pushed anymore because of the loss of his sight.

Only nodding at his father's words Ryoma went to the school, a hand out in front of him. Would he really have to do this for the rest of his life?

Ryoma continued to walk, through the gate and into the school yard, when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him, "Ochibi!" Came Kikumaru's voice from behind him, he felt himself stiffen, Ryoma knew it was Kikumaru, but who was with him? They'd know something was wrong when they see the bandages.

Slightly nodding his head, Ryoma put his hands on Kikumaru's arms to get him to let go, "Kikumaru, let go." Ryoma said, pushing on his arms. He heard Kikumaru huff, but he let go.

"Fine ochibi, but why haven't you even greeted Oishi? Or Momo? Wait, what happened to your eyes!" Ryoma winced as he heard Kikumaru's voice rise up a few octaves.

"Accident. I'm sure Tezuka will talk about it." Ryoma said, walking forward quickly. He heard Kikumaru come up behind him.

"Ochibi? Where are you going? We have morning practice!" He felt a pair of hands land on his shoulders, turning him in the direction of the tennis courts. Ryoma felt his face heat up slightly. He didn't even know where the tennis courts were! How could he ever play tennis? He felt another hand land on his head, "Echizen…..what happened?" Ryoma heard Momoshiro say.

"Just ask Tezuka, he'll answer questions." Was all he said, walking away. He felt a pair of hands turn him.

"Let's just get you to the courts Ryoma." Oishi said, guiding Ryoma around the school to where the tennis club would meet

Kunimitsu PoV

* * *

><p>Leaning against the wall Kunimitsy watched as members of his team arrives. It would only be Regular's today as two days a week in the morning it was only Regulars while the other three were the whole club.<p>

Would Echizen even show up today? Most likely not, he was in bad shape last night. He nodded to Fuji who had just arrived on the courts. "Morning." Said Fuji, smiling slightly as he started to warm up.

"Kaido." Kunimitsu nodded at the glaring boy, he only got a grunt back.

"Morning, everyone." He heard the soft voice of Takashi say; nodding back Kunimitsu continued to watch for the rest of his team.

"Echizen, Eiji, Oishi and Momoshiro still aren't here?" Turning his head Kunimitsu saw Inui standing beside him adjusting his glasses.

"No, it seems that something is keeping them." He said, looking again at the entrance to the tennis courts. When they got here he should probably tell them all about Echizen's condition.

It was then that he noticed Eiji, who was walking backwards. He saw Momoshiro walking with him too, as Oishi seemed to be hidden by the two.

Watching them as they came closer, Kunimitsu saw that indeed Oishi was behind Momoshiro and Eiji, he seemed to be leading someone as well. Watching as Eiji turned around, he noticed his eyes widen as he stared at him before saying something to the trio and running up to him.

"Captain!" Eiji said, standing in front of him. Nodding his head Kunimitsu watched him curiously.

"Well, captain…we..er..Ochibi told us to ask you what happened to his eyes." He watched as Eiji fidgeted. He tell them? If Echizen told them to ask him then he has to be here. Casting a look back at the trio he saw that Echizen was being led by Oishi who had his hands on his shoulders. Echizen even had bandages covering his eyes.

Watching as Oishi led Echizen to a bench, he went over, "Here I thought you were to injured to attend, Echizen." He saw Echizen turn his face towards him.

"Can't give up on tennis, now can I?" He watched the boy smirk, even blind the boy was still as cocky and arrogant.

"Shall I explain to them then?" He asked, looking towards the waiting team members.

"You're the captain, are you not?" He glared at him, even if it did no good. Sighing silently, Kunimitsu turned towards the eight remaining team members.

"I'm only going to say this once. So listen all of you. Yesterday evening, I was walking and I saw Echizen in the tennis courts, he was bleeding from a cut on his eyes. I took him to the hospital and they said that he would never see again. Only able to tell if it's light or not, it is his own choice to choose to play tennis or not. That is all. Ask Echizen if you have any questions" He nodded to his stunned team mates.

One by one they came out of their stupor. Watching as Eiji ran up to Echizen and hugged him. Startling the boy who hadn't been listening. Inui was writing the data into his book.

"So Echizen is blind?" He heard Fuji ask, he had come to stand beside him. Nodding Kunimitsu looked at the boy in question.

"Yes, it seems so, if he ever comes back to tennis….it's up to him." Kunimitsu said, closing his eyes for a second as he felt a headache coming on, "Ten laps for everyone!" He said loudly, catching the attention of all the players.

He didn't notice the look that Oishi and Eiji shared as they turned away from Ryoma and followed the others around the court.

* * *

><p>Hello~ I hope you enjoy my story~ If you would be so kind as to review that would be wonderful. I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I wrote them as how I see them, I'm sorry for any mistakes and if you spot any would you point them out to me? Thank you :) Now, I don't know who will read this but I have a tendency to write in spurts so write now I don't know where this story is going but I really like the idea of it so I'm in the mood for it, while maybe in a day or two I won't write for a bit, so I'll try my hardest to get a chapter up a week~ Enjoy! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter II

Learning it all over again A Prince of Tennis Fanfiction

Chapter II

_Previous :_

_He didn't notice the look that Oishi and Eiji shared as they turned away from Ryoma and followed the others around the court._

Now:

Ryoma PoV

* * *

><p>Ryoma leaned back against the metal fence behind him, his eyes hurt behind the bandages, stinging to be more precise. Though by looking you would never had guessed, he looked like any normal teenager that was sitting on a bench with bandages around his eyes.<p>

He could hear the sound of his team mate's feet on the court as they ran. How could he do this if he didn't even know where he was going? Maybe...it'd be worth a try.

"Tezuka." He called out, his head swinging to the right and left.

"Yes?" He heard him, to his left.

Facing him Ryoma held out his hand, "I want to try. Give me my bag." He didn't hear a reply, "Tezuka!" Ryoma said angrily, his voice getting frustrated.

"No." Tezuka said his voice firm.

Ryoma's eyebrows drew together as he glared in his Captain's direction, "It isn't up to you." He spat, his anger rising, he was even more quick to anger then before...the eyes...it has to be the eyes...but now's not the time to think about that. Shaking his head slightly, Ryoma listened again for his captain.

"It is. I am your captain, therefore I can decide whether of not you play." Tezuka said, he still wouldn't let him play!

Pushing himself into a standing position, Ryoma turned to where his captain was, "I can do it, Tezuka." He growled, he wanted to punch his Captain. What right did he have to take tennis from him?

"If you're alright, why are you not facing me?" Ryoma heard him say from behind him. Spinning around quickly he heard his Captain's feet scuffle lightly over the ground. Turning to the noise, Ryoma continued to turn as the sound continued, "I admit you are better than before, but can you catch a ball?" Ryoma turned to him and held out his hand feeling the tossed ball brush his fingers he shout out his other hand to where he knew the ball was. All he heard was the soft bounce of it hitting the ground.

"Get to where you can hit a tennis ball with your racquet in a week and I'll let you play a math with a regular of your choice. Beat them and you can take your place among the team." Ryoma listened in angry silence. Silently Ryoma dropped his head. The bandages coming loose around his eyes, falling off they drifted to the ground.

"I'll become a regular again." Ryoma said, lifting his head proudly.

Tezuka PoV

* * *

><p>Nodding, knowing the boy could not see him, Kunimitsu put a hand on the boys shoulder to sit him down. Turning back to his team, who had just finished their laps, he recited the pairs that would be scrimmaging, "Okay, scrimmage for the rest of practise. Kaido against Inui, Momoshiro and Eiji, Fuji and Kawamara and Oishi against me."<p>

Nodding at the players as they went off to practise, he took his racquet from his bag.. Eyeing a spare ball, he picked it up and looked at the sitting Echizen. Walking quietly over, he dropped the ball in the boys lap. "Practice throwing it up and down. Don't lose it." He watched as Echizen rolled the ball between his hands. Turning around he went off to play against Oishi.

Twenty minutes later Kunimitsu called a halt, quickly checking his watch he noticed that school would begin soon. "Pick up any lost balls and go change. School will start soon." He called out, stopping the other matches. Picking up the ball he was about to serve, he walked over to the bin, wiping his forehead in the process. Oishi could always be counted on for giving him a workout.

Remembering Echizen, Kunimitsu turned to where he knew the boy was. Watching he knew his eyes were widening a minuscule amount, Echizen was catching the ball throwing it and catching it again, bouncing it on the ground, following the sound and catching it again. Tennis was really in his blood, it seemed ingrained into him.

Seeing Inui getting ready to leave out of the corner of his eye, Kunimitsu beckoned him over. "Inui, get a training schedule for him, that he'll be able to do without his eyes. I want him back on the team within a week. He doesn't have to be his old self, just enough to beat a Regular." Kunimitsu said quietly, gesturing to Echizen.

Adjusting his glasses, Inui nodded, knowing this wasn't a question, but an order from his captain. "Okay, but what if it doesn't work?"

"Then it's on your head." Was all Kunimitsu said before he grabbed his tennis bag, throwing it over his shoulder, he walked over to Echizen and caught the ball as it came falling down. The boy, waiting for the ball stood there for another second, then his expression grew angry.

"Tezuka." Kunimitsu heard him say. Good perception skills.

"Good guess, Echizen. Now, come. You have to get to the school don't you? Does the school even know about your eyes?" Kunimitsu asked, putting a hand on the boys shoulder, he led him into the school and towards the office.

"Everyone sounds different, your feet scuffle the ground lightly when you walk. While Eiji's bounce up and down, like he's bouncing on his heels...No. The school doesn't know."

" Interesting. We'll go tell the school. You most likely will not be able to attend your Phys. Ed. Class anymore." He could tell me by my feet? Interesting.

"What? I'll be able to go to gym." Hearing the boy's voice, Kunimitsu was pulled from his musings.

"You really believe that you'll be able to run? Run with all the boys who can see?" Kunimitsu knew it was low, but Echizen needed to know that he couldn't do things as he normally would, "As well as, you can't read, go places by yourself, or even tell who someone is."

Kunimitsu watched as Echizen flinched at the seeing jibe. Then his pride showed itself again, "I'll show you. I'll show you I can be as damn good as all the rest." The boy said hotly, his hands clenched at his sides.

"I'll wait to see it." Was all he said as they arrived at the office.

"Hello. I think it would be best that Echizen here see the Principal as soon as possible." Kunimitsu said, looking at the secretary, who only looked at him curiously before standing up and leaving through a door to where the Principal must have been.

"Come right through here please. Principal Ishikawa will see you now." The secretary said gesturing towards the door. Nodding, Kunimitsu lead Echizen through.

"What brings you two to my office today?" The Principal asked, standing he gestured us to sit in the seats in front of his desk.

Seating Echizen then myself, I waited for Echizen to say something but it seemed I would be doing the talking. Clearing my throat slightly, I began to tell him what had happened, "Sir, last night an accident happened in a nearby tennis court causing Echizen here to lose his sight. He can't actually see anything but has good hearing and can see light. We thought to let you know as he can't possibly participate in his gym class now."

"Blind you say? Then we must make some changes." The Principle said, turning to his computer, he typed in a few words, then bringing turning up the screen, he showed it to me. It was Echizen's current schedule.

"What if gym is taken out, and classes to learn Braille and to go to places without needing accompaniment are put in?" I asked, I didn't know if I was supposed to be making these decisions but it seemed since I had brought Echizen here, it was my responsibility. As his captain I did feel responsible for the boy, guess his parents didn't think to tell the school…

"Hmm, yes gym will have to go. We'll call someone in to do the classes. We really don't want to lose one of our star tennis players." The man grinned, he must really love tennis.

"Okay, can we go to class now?" I asked, standing up, pulling Echizen with me.

"Oh, yes, yes. Here, give this note to your teachers. Explaining the situation," He handed the note to me, but I saw it was addressed for Echizen.

Nodding I led Echizen out of the office and towards his first class. I stopped momentarily realizing that I didn't know his class, "Echizen. What class do you have now?"

Echizen stayed silent, his hands clenched at his sides, "Why do you care so much?" He spat, his voice rising in disgust.

I thought about it for a second, why did I care? He was a team mate, sure. But then if this had happened to any other would I have cared as much? Maybe it was because Echizen seemed like me when I was his age. Or because he acted like Keisuke who had died two years ago. Shaking my head to rid myself of those thoughts I looked down at the boy again, "I'm your captain, if we lose you, we don't have much chance of winning the nationals." It hurt to say it, but it was the truth.

Echizen's shoulders relaxed, "Maths. That's my first class." Was all he said, before walking forward.

Nodding I caught up with the boy and led him to his classroom. Silently I gave the note to his teacher, watching as her eyes widened. She turned to the boy and led him into the class.

Sighing I left to my own class, history. I liked it but I knew much of it. Fuji and Eiji were in that class too, I could get any notes from those two.

Settling down in class I listened as the teacher continued to speak. It'd be a long while until class would end it seemed.

Ryoma PoV

* * *

><p>Ryoma glared at nothing in particular as he listened to the teacher, he couldn't write or do anything. He couldn't even take gym anymore. Damn that Tezuka. Reaching silently into his backpack which was hanging off of his chair, Ryoma felt around for the tennis ball that he knew would be in there. Feeling his fingers grasp the felt covered ball, he brought it out to roll is from hand to hand on his desk as he listened to the teacher.<p>

"Alright, so to find X you have to use the sine law for this. Does everyone understand? Now, do the question on the board and you can start to pack up to go." He heard his teacher say after a long while. Finally, he really did not want to be in maths right now. He had come in nlate today, so he wasn't faced with the questions from Horio, Tomoka and Sakuno, but they would come. He knew that. Sighing Ryoma placed his tennis ball in his bag as he stood.

"Horio? Can you help Echizen to his next class?" He heard the teacher call out, he wanted to scream. The loud mouth boy was going to be nattering the whole time.

"Sure? But what's wrong?" He heard him say loudly in reply.

"He has gotten into a tennis accident, causing his eyes to have sight trouble." Was all the teacher said, Ryoma felt a hand on both of his shoulders. He had to resist the urge to shake them off.

"So what happened Ryoma?" The loud mouth boy asked, pushing him through the hallways.

"Just a tennis accident." Ryoma said shortly, not wanting to start a conversation.

"So you can't use your eyes?" Horio asked.

"No. I can't." Ryoma said, feeling himself being put into a seat, Ryoma sat down gratefully. Remembering the note he had from the principle, he took it out of his pocket, "Give this to the teacher for me." He said to Horio, who said nothing as he gave it to their teacher.

Sighing again, Ryoma felt for his tennis ball, as he listened to the teacher. It was English and they were writing notes, he couldn't do that as he couldn't even see the paper. Silently passing the ball between his hands, feeling it as it hit his palm over and over, he just wanted this day to be done. He wanted to be out on the courts, trying out his racquets again.

After a long wait, the class ended, leaving him sitting in his desk as his classmates went to gym.

"Echizen? Do you need to get somewhere?" He heard his teacher asked, his voice was loud so he was close by. Turning his face in the direction of the voice Echizen shook his head.

"No, I cannot participate in gym anymore because of my eyes, and they haven't found someone to teach me yet so I do not have a class to go to." He said, his voice steadily but inside all he wanted to do was go out.

"Hmm, then perhaps you would like to go outside. I know of your tennis exploits and it must be difficult to not play. Would you like to go outside to maybe practise?" Echizen felt his eyes widen as he heard it, yes. He could go outside, get a head start on training.

"Thank you Yamashita-sensei. That would be good." Echizen found himself nodding as a hand landed on his shoulder. Urging him to stand, following the hand, Echizen let himself be led outside and to the locker room for the Regulars. His bag was in there

"Thank you Yamashita-sensei. I can take it from here." He said. At feeling the hand lift from his shoulder, Ryoma nodded in thanks. Then felt for the door to the locker room for the regulars only.

Going to the corner and then over two lockers, Ryoma felt in the cubby for his tennis bag. Sure enough there it was. Finding the zip he grabbed for the one he knew would be first, his prize racquet.

Hefting it in his hand, Ryoma turned to leave the locker room, his hand against the wall as he felt for the door. Upon reaching the door, Ryoma felt for the chain link fence that lead to the courts. Keeping his hand on it, Ryoma made his way to the courts. When he ran out of fence he knew he was there.

Taking the tennis ball from his pocket, Ryoma tossed it up slightly. Readying his racquet for the impact. Feeling the ball collide with the racquet game him a satisfying feeling. He had at least accomplished something. Now to continue, raising his racquet a bit he hit the ball again. Keeping it on a straight up and down trajectory, Ryoma was successfully able to tell where the ball was going to fall as how it felt when it hit his racquet.

There was one area that kept the ball in the same place, and all others just sent it off in different directions. Using small bounces Ryoma focused on the feeling of the ball hitting his racquet. Quite a few times he did drop it, but managed to get it as he listened for the rolling of the ball to stop then guess the direction and how far it had rolled.

Sighing as he picked up another lost ball Ryoma tried again. This time he managed to get a higher bounce record then last. It was all in the area of the racquet as certain areas sent it flying, and the tilt of the racquet. A left sided tilt left it going to the left. While a right to the right. It was a lot to think about.

Reaching to get the ball again as he dropped it, Ryoma heard the bell for lunch. Sighing he made his way back to the locker room, via the fence. Putting his racquet back, Ryoma took his backpack and made his way to the courts. He wanted to eat in peace and quiet for once. Usually he ate with Momoshiro, but he didn't know where he would be today.

Sitting down on a nearby bench he had felt along the wall, Ryoma brought out his lunch, it was bento. He knew as his mother had told him when she hastily made it this morning. Feeling for the chopsticks Ryoma broke them in half and used them to guide him to the first food. Raising it to his mouth Ryoma almost dropped it when he felt something land on his back, "Ochibi!" He heard, cringing slightly. It was Eiji, meaning Oishi was not far behind with Kawamura. Then probably Fuji, bringing Inui and Tezuka then Momoshiro would probably come and Kaidoh would find a way here eventually.

"We saw you outside practising Echizen, so we decided to eat with you if that's alright?" He heard Oishi say, he felt the weight leave him. Probably Oishi's work, as the vice-captain could always get Eiji to listen to reason. Oishi wasn't known as the 'mother-hen' of Seigaku for nothing.

Sighing Ryoma shook his head, "No, it's alright." He knew he probably wouldn't be getting a quiet lunch for a long while. Not while his team was around anyways.

* * *

><p>Hello~ Sorry that this chapter is a bit late, I had some trouble writing it. I like writing tennis more then school...but now it's late and I need sleep. So if you find anything that needs fixing let me know! And review please! It's what gives me motivation to write this. See you all later!<p> 


	3. Chapter III

Learning It All Over Again chapter III

AN- Some were wondering when this takes place, by what I've figured, this would take place after the match with Hyoutei, where Shishido was dropped and where Akutsu Jin quit tennis after playing Ryoma~

"_We saw you outside practising Echizen, so we decided to eat with you if that's alright?" He heard Oishi say, he felt the weight leave him. Probably Oishi's work, as the vice-captain could always get Eiji to listen to reason. Oishi wasn't known as the 'mother-hen' of Seigaku for nothing. _

_ Sighing Echizen shook his head, "No, it's alright." He knew he probably wouldn't be getting a quiet lunch for a long while. Not while his team was around anyways.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kunimitsu PoV<p>

* * *

><p>"Tezuka!" Kunimitsu turned as he heard his name called.<p>

"Yes Fuji?" He asked, falling in to step beside the brunette boy.

"Thought you ought to know that Echizen is already practising with a racquet and a ball, he's improving quickly. Really gives speculation about how much tennis is ingrained in him. It seems to be in his blood." Fuji said, opening to door to their classroom. Settling into their seats Kunimitsu nodded. His eyes were drawn then to the window.

His classroom was in the back of the school. Facing the tennis courts, as it was he could see the rest of the Seigaku Regulars sitting near the courts. They were surrounding Echizen it seemed...Blinking his eyes quickly, Kunimitsu turned away from the window, his attention drawn back to Fuji.

Fuji was looking at him; it was more like studying, with his eyes narrowed. "He reminds you of Keisuke-kun, doesn't he?"

Kunimitsu sighed, bringing a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose. "Yes. He does." He hated to admit it but Echizen was so much like Keisuke.

"Tezuka...Echizen's not Keisuke-kun, he's not your brother. I know that...his death was hard...but he didn't want you to be like this." Fuji replied softly, concern filling his voice. He was being uncharacteristically kind.

"You don't think I don't know that!" Kunimitsu shot out, his voice loud. Shocked at his outburst, he reigned in his self control. "Sorry, that was rude of me."

Fuji just waved his hand, disregarding his apologies, "It was understandable, and I shouldn't have brought up your brother. It seems the subject still gets to you."

Kunimitsu sighed again, before looking toward the window again, watching as Momoshiro started to roll the ball toward Echizen who was sitting on the ground. It seemed like it was an innate sense that Echizen was able to tell where the ball was going to be. There was also the fact that since his sight was gone; his other senses would become better than they were before.

Ryoma PoV

* * *

><p>"Ochibi! You're doing wonderfully!" Ryoma heard Kikumaru shout, wincing at the loud sound Ryoma nodded slightly. He would never admit it to anyone but becoming blind scared him. Scared him so much he couldn't even admit it. Ryoma didn't like change. He didn't like it when his idiotic father uprooted their family and took them here. He then warmed to the idea with the promise of becoming stronger and going against stronger opponents.<p>

"Echizen?" Hearing the voice startled Ryoma out of his thoughts. Turning towards the sound he nodded.

"Yes?" Silently he cursed himself; his voice was quiet, sound weak, feeble, everything that he felt, but none that he wanted to be. He winced, before turning his head down again.

"Do you still want to practise with the ball?" He recognized the person who called his name as Momo; his voice was filled with pity. Mentally scowling to himself, Ryoma nodded.

"Yes, I want to be able to do this." Holding out his hands in front of him, he waited for the tell tale sound of the felt ball against the cement. Ryoma himself was sitting on the ground, his legs spread out, and his hands on the ground in front of him. He had, had Momo roll the balls to him so he could get used to hearing where they were.

There! His hands shot to the right as the sound of the ball started there. Feeling the ball hit his palm; he picked it up and tossed it to where he thought Momo would be.

A loud ringing sound suddenly filled the air, following the bell, Ryoma heard the movement of his senpai as they hurried to pack up their lunch and get to class.

"Echizen? Do you need help getting to class?" Ryoma turned towards Oishi. Ryoma gritted his teeth silently before nodding reluctantly. Grabbing his bag from where he knew he set it, Ryoma stood up and then felt Oishi's hand land on his shoulder. "What class do you have, Echizen?" Oishi asked, leading him towards the school.

"Science." Ryoma muttered, he hated having to be led everywhere.

"Okay, I'll take you there." He heard Oishi say as he opened the doors to the school. They were now inside. "This way, Echizen." Oishi said leading Ryoma through multiple hallways until they finally stopped. "There you go, do you need someone here afterwards? Are you coming to practise afterschool?" Ryoma heard the concern and pity in his voice, he didn't want pity.

"That would be best...I'm coming to practise." Ryoma mumbled ducking his head.

"Are you sure that's wise, Echizen?" Oishi asked, laying his hand on his teammates shoulder one again.

"Oishi, I'm coming to practise, despite what happened." Ryoma ground out, he knew that his senpai was worried, but Ryoma just wanted to be left alone.

"Okay, I'll get someone to come get you afterschool, what's your last class?" He heard Oishi let out a barely audible sigh as he complied with Ryoma's wishes.

"I have history." Ryoma answered, he walked forward, holding out his hand slightly until it came into contact with the door, silently pushing it open he turned his head slightly, "Thanks." He said almost silently as he moved into the classroom, leaving Oishi to get to his class.

Kunimitsu PoV

* * *

><p>Kunimitsu sat silently as he waited for class to start. There were still a couple of minutes until the final bell. Fuji, Kikumaru, Inui, Kawamura and Oishi were all in Kunimitsu's math class. Though, Oishi hadn't arrived yet.<p>

"Hey! Fuji! Oishi's not here yet!" said Kikumaru loudly. Kunimitsu flinched the smallest amount. Kikumaru was sitting directly behind him, so his voice was very loud.

"I saw from the window here that he was leading Echizen inside the school, most likely to his next class." Fuji answered, smiling a little at the over hyper third year.

"Oh! Right! I forgot that he was helping Ochibi! Hey Fuji, do you think Ochibi's gonna play tennis again?" Kikumaru asked, his voice becoming quieter as his question got serious.

Kunimitsu glanced over at Fuji as he watched for his answer. Fuji considered his answer, "Perhaps, his love does reside in tennis after all. It doesn't seem like something he'll be able to give up, even though he has lost his sight."

Kunimitsu found himself nodding as he agreed with the genius's answer. He personally couldn't see Echizen giving up tennis. It just wasn't Echizen. Tennis and Echizen were one.

"Ah, you're right! But how's he gonna pla- Oishi! There you are!" Kikumaru shouted, interrupting himself midsentence.

Kunimitsu looked up at the shout, nodding to his vice-captain as he settled into the seat in front of him. Oishi was looking a bit flustered at the attention, but greeted everyone just the same.

"Sorry everyone, I was helping Echizen to his next class. Actually...after last class today could someone go and get him and bring him to the tennis courts? He says he wants to come to practise but needs help getting there...He has History last, so if anyone is in that area..." Oishi trailed off, letting the question hang in the air.

Noticing no one was about to answer, Kunimitsu was just about to concede to helping the first year when Fuji's voice interrupted him, "I'll go and get him, I have English so they are close." Glancing over at the genius Kunimitsu saw him smile serenely at the relieved Oishi.

That smile...Kunimitsu narrowed his eyes, was Fuji up to something? If so, what?

It was then that the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class. Kunimitsu turned to the front of the class, he'd think about Fuji later.

The rest of the class passed, nodding his farewell to his teammates Kunimitsu left the room, and Fuji followed him. Falling in step with the captain, the two tennis players walked the way to their English class in silence. At least until Fuji thought it was prudent to ask a question, "What's wrong?"

Kunimitsu stared at Fuji from the corner of his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing is wrong." He answered, not daring to look at the boy.

"You're lying Tezuka. You've been like this since I said I would pick up Echizen after class." Fuji pointed out, causing Kunimitsu to straighten his back minutely.

"I'm fine Fuji." Kunimitsu answered in a clipped tone. Hoping that Fuji would get the hint and not pursue the topic.

If he did get the hint, he didn't show it. "Are you worried that I'm going to do something to him? I can assure you that I feel nothing but worry for our teammate." Fuji asked, still smiling serenely.

Kunimitsu felt like he was being played with, "I do not doubt you Fuji, all I can say is I as well feel worry for him. For without him we may not be able to win the Kantou tournament."

Fuji looked at him strangely as they entered the classroom, "Is that all you are worried about?" He asked, clearly not believing him.

"Yes." Kunimitsu said, nodding as he sat down. Fuji sighed before sitting across from him.

Kunimitsu knew that Fuji didn't believe him. He didn't think that he would. He was always a terrible liar...He wasn't worried about the Kantou tournament. If anything, without Echizen they would place second or third...not first. Without Echizen being the Pillar of Support, the role that Kunimitsu had put on him, it was unlikely that they would be able to defeat Rikkaidai.

Shaking his head slightly to rid himself of the negative thoughts, the tournament was still a while away. It was the end of May and the tournament didn't start until July thirteenth...so they had about a month and a half to train and get themselves up to par, and hopefully bring Echizen's skill level high enough that he could defeat a regular.

Hearing the bell, Kunimitsu focused then on the front of the classroom. Forgetting about tennis for an hour as he worked in his English class.

Rubbing his temples after English, Kunimitsu sighed heavily. Their teacher had decided that today they would be learning harder English phrases and Kunimitsu was having a hard time grasping them fully. Causing him to have a headache by the end of class. Hearing a chair scrapping the ground on his right, Kunimitsu looked up to see Fuji packing away his things.

Fuji straightened up and turned to Kunimitsu, "I'm going to go and get Echizen, captain." He announced before leaving the room. Kunimitsu watched him go, wanting to stop him. Again he shook his head as he shoved that ridiculous idea away. There was nothing Fuji could do the boy, even if he did want a match. Fuji knew that Echizen wouldn't be able to play, and therefore be disappointed when he didn't reach his expectations...therefore at the moment he could do nothing.

Reassuring himself took longer than he thought. Realising the time, Kunimitsu stood up in a hurry and left the room. It would do no good to have the captain be late for practise over something as trivial as a match between two of his players.

* * *

><p>Hello~ Hope you enjoyed this, I know where I'm going now I'm rereading the whole Prince of Tennis Series over again so it's getting my love back into the series~ Well, please let me know what you think! :D<p> 


End file.
